Hanging Out
by Statuess
Summary: "Matthew giggled then gasped as Prussia's hand dove underneath the waistband of his boxers" - Canada is relaxing at home when Prussia turns up. Fluff; PWP. Human & country names used. Brief mention of drugs and explicit smexing.


Lookie! I made a writing! *uploads it quickly before losing momentum*

This is pretty much just a random idea I got and managed to write up. It has very little proofing/editing, so there is probably a lot of repetition of certain words like 'laughed' and 'grinned'. orz There is essentially no plot, and some fluff. Not for kiddies.

Kindly inform me if you spot any mistakes! ^^

* * *

Matthew giggled then gasped as Prussia's hand dove underneath the waistband of his red boxers, gripping him firmly and starting to rub up and down; While Canada lifted his head, eyes fixed on the moving bulge in his pants, Gilbert kept a bold watch on the blond's face, grinning as he watched those pretty, dazed eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Oh..." Canada allowed his head to flop back down, gazing thoughtlessly at the dusty wooden ceiling of his attic, the place he liked to go to smoke so that no-one would notice the smell if they visited downstairs. He had offered Prussia some of his spliff when he appeared, but Prussia had fearlessly shrugged, said 'Not my thing,' and... somehow they had ended up here.

There was something different about being jerked off still inside his underwear, an idea that had never occured to him to try, and of course the foreign feeling of not being in control of the hand himself was... kind of amazing. The stretchy, synthetic blend pressed warmly against his balls, and it felt surrepticious, as if they were about to be caught at any moment. They surely weren't, but then..? Gilbert's arrival had been unexpected. Matthew rolled his head to the right a few degrees, a side glace directed at the albino.

"Did you leave the front door open..?" Gilbert laughed, a hint of a cackle, as he returned his attention to the blond's face. His grin was reassuring, and Matthew wondered just how many different emotions could be portrayed in that one expression. Never pausing his hand, Gilbert leaned in to nuzzle Matthew's soft cheek with his nose.

"Don't worry about that now."

Matthew 'mm-hmm'ed vaguely, trusting, and lay back again, relaxing into the sensation of Prussia's roughish palm.

At the exposure of Canada's neck, Gilbert nudged himself into the space, licking, nipping and sucking at a single spot, as he resolved to make the blond twitch. He concentrated his hand on the head of Matthew's penis, squeezing just a little tighter and rubbing his thumb on the tip. Matthew responded quickly to the change in pace, eyes darting back open from their almost sleepy blink as his body arched.

"Ah, Gilbert..!"

Gilbert chuckled through his lips, "I love the way you say that..." then nipped once again, a little harder, at the Canadian's neck. Matthew pressed his hips up into Gilbert's hand, once at first, then began to thrust shallowly but only slowly, as Gilbert twisted his hand lightly around the head. Matthew bit both lips together and frowned a little, before opening his eyes to glance at Gilbert. Seeing Gilbert watching him, he looked quickly down, shy despite his impending orgasm. His lidded eyes were fixed on the collar of Prussia's t-shirt when he drew a shuddering breath and his hips continued to move of their own accord until he was spent. Gilbert continued to touch Canada for a few more seconds, staring at his pale eyelashes, before laughing and clambering atop his prey.

Gilbert kissed down from temple to cheek, scratched his incisors along the left side of Canada's neck and shuffled down before pushing up the loose, faded hoodie Matthew was wearing. He planted three kisses down Matthew's chest and stomach, hooked his tongue in Matthew's belly button, and laughed again as he flipped the boy over, eagerly pulling down his sticky underwear.

Matthew leaned up on his elbows, peering over his shoulder with a hint of trepidation, and wondering what Gilbert was planning next even as he helped kick off his boxers.

Prussia reached up once more to kiss Canada's shoulder then make a hasty dotted line down his spine. He pressed a slow, warm kiss right on the top of Canada's cleft, and the blond could feel his lips stretch into that grin. One hand on each buttock, he squeezed slowly, a thumb pulling the right one open slightly as he grazed his teeth across the fullest point of the left. Canada felt his muscles twitch in response and, still on this elbows, let out a huff of breath as he allowed his forehead to flop onto his crossed arms.

As Gilbert reached his tongue out to brush Canada's entrance, the noise he immediately let out might have been one of protest, but as Prussia pressed his mouth in closer, firmly rubbing against the opening, Matthew could feel his face heat up more with pleasure than with embarrassment.

"I wanna' fuck you," Gilbert muttered hotly against Matthew's ass, and although Matthew didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth, releasing a high, weak moan. His legs were starting to shudder. "Does it feel good?" Gilbert kissed around the insides of Matthew's buttocks before pressing his tongue out again. Matthew laughed breathlessly and squirmed a little.

"I'm already getting hard again."

Gilbert chuckled in his throat, an irrepressible smirk on his face, before pulling back slightly, "Good." He kissed up Matthew's crack, gave his asshole another quick tease with his tongue (Matthew, who seemed to be opening up, moaned softly), and slid up the body beneath him.

Gilbert rubbed his nose against the soft waves behind Matthew's ear before speaking lowly into it, "Mattie, I'm going to finger you now." Matthew gasped and let out a gentle grunt as Gilbert brushed his hair aside and bit the back of his neck. Gilbert sat back on his knees and eagerly ordered Matthew to turn over as he threw off his jacket, pulling out a small bottle of wet, oily lube. He placed this on the floor before pulling off his t-shirt as well, and shuffling down to part Canada's legs and make himself comfortable beween his bent knees.

Watching with some fascination, Matthew noted Prussia's gleeful enthusiasm as he wetted two fingers with the lubricant and pressed his other hand against the back of Canada's thigh, right below the knee, lifting it further. He placed the tips of his middle and forefingers against Canada's entrance, some of the oil lost on the sides of Canada's cheeks as Gilbert didn't bother to part them more, and began to rub the area with circular motions. Again, Canada was alarmed at how good it could feel, the oil slick against his sensitive skin. Gilbert was in no rush, happy to enjoy it himself and to watch Matthew's increasing arousal, his chest beginning to heave a little, cheeks a blotchy deep pink, as he started to press in just slightly, continuing his rounded movements.

Matthew found himself crying out and lifting his hips, almost wishing Gilbert would hurry up but too afraid to say anything in case it made Gilbert stop. Oh, but it felt so good Canada could barely think any more. Reaching up and, forgetting where those lips had been, Canada dragged Prussia down to hunch over him and kissed desperately, pressing his hips against Gilbert's fingers as he nearly sobbed with passion. Gilbert laughed and pulled himself away from Canada's clutching hands, sitting back again so he could watch as he finally pushed his fingers in, twisting them from side to side as Canada writhed, squirmed, mewled, cried out. With a lopsided grin, watching Matthew's weeping cock as it jumped, he pumped his fingers fully in and out a couple of times before withdrawing, knowing that Canada wanted it badly.

"Ok, ok, I'll give you what you want," Gilbert conceded jokily as he retrieved the lube, speedily shedding his jeans and underwear, and rubbed it onto his dick with a quick pump into his palm, then leaned over Canada, pushing in as he smiled against the blond's right temple.

Oh, _Gott_, that was good! "Nnngh..!" It was soft and yielding but so _tight_; Gilbert dragged Canada's thighs a little closer, pressing in fully. "_Matthew._"

It was Canada's turn to let out an airy laugh, mixed in with a moan as he hooked his ankles together around Gilbert's back, squeezing with his thighs. If Gilbert weren't already so focused on the incredible feeling surrounding his dick, just the sensation of those thighs around his middle would have given him a jolt of heady pleasure. Matthew pulled Gilbert down again, and as Gilbert pushed down, on his knees, Matthew pulled himself up. His breaths, coming through an open mouth, seemed to consist of a constant tide rather than defined ins and outs, and as his blue-lilac gaze watched Gilbert's face, his lowered red eyes, he was struck by the thought that Gilbert was _'Really beautiful...'_

Unaware of Matthew's disappointment, Gilbert rested his head down on Matthew's soft shoulder, feeling as if his grin would break his face, as he reached to grasp at Matthew's cock once more.

"Ah, Gilbert, _Gilbert..!_" Matthew cried as he tilted his head back, feeling utterly helpless.

Gilbert turned his head in to Canada's neck and muttered teasingly "Oh, Matthew, _Matthew!_" But Matthew didn't care enough to be embarrassed by it and Gilbert was increasing his pace and they were both about to come really, really soon.

Matthew did so, pushing up into Gilbert with a gasp and a cut off 'Mm-!' as he clamped his mouth shut out of instinctual shyness, and Gilbert grinned still, biting down on Matthew's neck harder than before and hissing "Yesss" into his skin as he humped.

As they lay there, sticky and dirty and feeling incredible, Matthew supine and Gilbert prone, with his arm thrown across the blond, Matthew blinked and with a tone of sadness that he tried to mask, turned his head to look at Gilbert.

"is this it?"

Gilbert raised himself onto his left elbow, the right forearm resting alongside Matthew's head, as he looked down with a warmth Matthew would never have suspected in the Prussian. "No... You were great!" Gilbert laughed, "And I was pretty awesome, too." Matthew smiled at his typical nature. "Why would we waste that just on this? And besides," Gilbert pressed a damp kiss to Matthew's temple, "I bet you're awesome to hang around with. So..."

"Do you wanna' hang out with me?"

Matthew smiled, unable to express how cute it was that Gilbert seemed to be using 'hang' as a substitute for 'go', and nodded twice with certainty.


End file.
